You Love Me Anyway
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: "What am I going to do with you, dobe?" Naruto scoffed at Sasuke's question. "Obviously, you're going to love me!" A series of short Naruto oneshots because everyone needs a bit of NaruSasuNaru in their life! Ranging from ratings and genres but they're certain to all be fun and I'll put up warnings for each chapter. Don't know how often I'll put new ones up!
1. Sickness and Sweetness

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 9/23/13**

**TITLE: Sickness and Sweetness**

**ANIME: Naruto **

**PAIRING: Yaoi: NarutoXSasuke**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNING: Um, relationship between two males, I guess? Otherwise it's clean.**

_~Music is the soul of sound~_

* * *

"_Achoo!" _

Being sick was the world's way of completely ruining your week. Either that, or god had a sick sense of humor in watching humans suffer while he and his angels were immune to such trivial things like illness.

Well, Sasuke was beginning to think the fever was making him delirious. That might be a better explanation as to why he was wrapped in a blanket to ward off the rest of the world and get a chance to rest. Despite the intermittent changing of being freezing to feeling as if his entire body was on fire every half an hour, he never moved from beneath the blanket.

"You look like shit, teme." A voice thundered through the once silent room, the pounding in Sasuke's head intensified. Sasuke groaned indolently, burying his face against the pillow he had been practically glued to the entire day. He didn't have the energy to muster a glare towards Naruto, even when said blonde snickered in amusement. Maybe he would get lucky and Naruto had only come back to retrieve something and he would then leave again.

Sasuke felt the bed sink beside him. _No such luck. _

Naruto laid his hand over Sasuke's forehead, humming disapprovingly. "You're still pretty warm… Have you taken any medicine?" At the shake of Sasuke's head Naruto huffed in incredulous impatience. "Sasuke, how do you expect to get any better if you don't take medicine?!" Sasuke rolled over as if hoping it would make it easier to ignore his bothersome boyfriend. He'd gotten better every other time he'd been sick, and he hadn't taken medicine then either.

Naruto rummaged through one of the cabinets in the bathroom, muttering under his breath about organization and the need for someone to make ramen-flavored medicine. Honestly, did manufacturers even taste the medicine they sent out for people?! If they did they obviously didn't know what a cherry tasted like.

He found the bottle of flu-syrup he'd been searching for, pumping his fist in victory. Sasuke had tried to fall asleep while Naruto was busy tearing up the bathroom, though he was once again rudely pulled away from slumber when Naruto told him to sit up. Onyx eyes blinked, unfocused, at the small clear cup that Naruto was pouring some of the medicine into. He glared with odium at the red liquid as Naruto handed the cup to him. "I'm not taking this, there's no point in it." Sasuke said, refusing to hold the little cup.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, sighing in that overdramatic way that Sasuke knew meant he was getting ready to argue. "You'll get better quicker! Just take it!" Naruto swore, Sasuke could act ten years older than the seventeen he actually was sometimes; and then there were times he was as stubborn and picky as a freaking cat.

Sasuke pursed his lips, not going to back down to the idiot. "No." As far as Sasuke was concerned, whatever was in that bottle was nothing but a disgusting lie. Naruto put one hand on his hip and stared down at Sasuke with an "oh really?" expression on his face.

"If you don't drink this in the next ten seconds I'm shoving it down your throat." Sasuke didn't take kindly to being threatened. He pursed his lips and looked up at Naruto with the same challenging expression, fully expecting Naruto to turn around and storm back into the bathroom. _Unexpectedly_, however, Naruto did the exact opposite. He quickly straddled Sasuke's waist and grabbed his jaw, forcing Sasuke to open his mouth, and when he did Naruto dumped the medicine into his mouth.

All over in about the course of five seconds Sasuke had little time to react, he swallowed out of reflex before even thinking of spitting it back into Naruto's stupid smirking face. "What the hell is the matter with you!" Sasuke managed to rasp as he coughed, the sour taste remaining in his mouth. Naruto hummed as he walked back to the bathroom to replace the bottle of syrup and its cup, smugly glancing back at Sasuke, who was trying to muster a menacing glare.

"Hey, I warned ya once!" Naruto snickered. Sasuke mumbled something that would probably make an old woman slap him; he buried back under the covers, sniffing irritably. Sasuke didn't react when Naruto got into bed beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull Sasuke against his chest.

Sasuke stubbornly kept his eyes closed in refusal to acknowledge his boyfriend, though he shivered as Naruto's hand slowly rubbed his back. "I hope you feel better soon, teme. You're no fun when you're all quiet." Naruto chuckled, Sasuke merely grunted in reply. He wasn't going to forgive the little medicine trick, he'd get payback for that, Naruto could count on it.

Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth pull up in a soft smile as warm lips pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto murmured, the steady beat of his heart lulling Sasuke into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you too…dobe."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE: **

**I'm sick as a motherfucker and since I have nothing else to do but lie in bed and hoard cough drops I decided to write a fluffy oneshot. Also partially because I've been doing some violent writing and roleplaying lately I craved something sweet. **

**I know it's really short, but drabbles are only one hundred words so we can't call it that. It's just a short, pointless ficlet. I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless!**

**I've been wanting to expand my writing to new characters or even new fandoms, but decided to stick with my comfort zone tonight. Psh, two-thirty in the morning as an awesome time to write. **

**And fuck you I literally wanted to drown in fluff and cliché with this story.**


	2. Naruto Lost and Sasuke Found

**DATE WRITTEN: 10/12/13**

**TITLE: Naruto Lost and Sasuke Found**

**WARNINGS: Mild violence and a pissed off Sasuke.**

* * *

Sasuke sighed heavily in annoyance as he glanced up at his boyfriend, who was, for the umpteenth time, distracting Sasuke from the book he was reading. Or rather, _trying_ to read. He'd lost count of how many times he'd tried to read the same sentence.

Said cause of his distraction, was currently throwing the pillows off the couch Sasuke was sitting on. "Naruto, do you care to explain to me what you're doing?" Sasuke drawled with disinterest, his dark eyes peering over the top of the book.

"A key! Sakura-chan told me to watch over it until we could give it to Kakashi tomorrow, when he comes back from that mission!" Naruto said, standing up and giving Sasuke an exasperated look. "I have no idea where it could have gone! One second it's here and the next, it's _gone!"_

Naruto began pulling the cushions off the couch and looking beneath them. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why would Sakura dare to trust Naruto with anything; especially if she ever wanted to actually see it again? "Maybe this will teach you to be more responsible, dobe." Sasuke said nonchalantly before lifting the book back up, determined to focus on the words on the pages. Naruto had other plans, however. Sasuke heard the blonde give a dramatic groan.

"Sasuke, help me! She'll kill me if I don't find it!" Naruto crossed his arms, glaring at Sasuke when the only response the raven gave him was a disapproving look. Sasuke always was such a jerk! Did he not care that Sakura was going to punch him into next week if she found out the key was missing?!

"It isn't my problem that you're so disorganized. Try retracing your steps." Sasuke offered the only tip he cared to give Naruto, not particularly caring what trouble the fox got himself into as long as it didn't somehow involve Sasuke. He heard Naruto huff, not looking up as he listened to what he assumed was Naruto shuffling things around on the bookshelf in hopes that the key would magically appear.

"That's stupid! That trick _never_ works! Besides, I've already looked everywhere. It's like it got up and walked away!" Naruto growled in frustration as he shoved a few books onto the floor and out of his way. The living room was beginning to look like a mess.

"Naruto, stop tearing apart our living room." Sasuke ordered, glaring at Naruto in annoyance when he heard the pillows being thrown off of the chair. Naruto glanced at Sasuke for a second. Heh…wait until he went upstairs and saw what Naruto had done to the bedroom…

"Then help me look!" Naruto whined, looking beneath the chair and then glancing around the rest of the floor in hopes of seeing a silver flash. Sasuke didn't respond, not bothering to continue encouraging Naruto's complaining. He'd dug himself into a hole, he could get himself out as far as Sasuke was concerned.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes when the room suddenly went quiet, wondering if Naruto had left to continue searching elsewhere. Sasuke swore, if Naruto screwed up the entire house trying to find that key, then he was going to-

"_Oomph!" _

Sasuke had the breath knocked out of him when he was suddenly tackled off of the couch, landing on the floor with something straddling his waist. The book clattered across the floor; great, he'd lost the page. Sasuke glared into sapphire-blue eyes as Naruto grabbed his hands and kept them on the floor. "Stop being a total dick and _help me!" _Naruto said, not wavering under Sasuke's glare as he was plenty used to it.

Sasuke sighed heavily, raising one of his legs up and pushing it against Naruto's waist to shift their weight and roll them over so that Sasuke was staring down at Naruto who was now on his back, an annoyed glint in his eyes. "You expect me to get you out of this? Things don't just disappear." Sasuke said firmly, smirking when Naruto stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"They do too! Otherwise the damn key would've shown up by now!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke took a deep breath, trying not to lose his patience with the equally irritated blonde. There was a civilized way to handle this.

"Where did you last have it?" He asked Naruto, watching a thoughtful expression cross Naruto's face. Naruto honestly couldn't remember, the day had gone by like a blur!

"I don't know! I just know that it's NOT where it SHOULD be!" Naruto loudly said, angrily crossing his arms as he glared up at Sasuke. Sasuke was smart, he was supposed to find things!

"You're hopeless." Sasuke muttered, earning a flick in the forehead from his irritated boyfriend, who clearly didn't appreciate the unnecessary commentary.

"And you're mean!" Naruto retorted, fully tempted to cuff Sasuke on the head again when the stupid Uchiha smirked at him. As if Sasuke hadn't ever lost something! _Well_ not everyone was _perfect_ like the princess, now were they!

Sasuke started to lean up, placing his hand on Naruto's hip to help push himself narrowed his eyes as he felt something hard in Naruto's pocket, sliding his hand inside of it and grabbing something cold. He pulled out a silver key that was tied to a string, making it a necklace.

"…Is this the key you've been frantically searching for, dobe?" Sasuke asked dryly, giving Naruto an unamused look when the blonde gasped in shock and jumped up, snatching the key out of Sasuke's grasp and successfully sending Sasuke backwards onto the floor again.

"Yes! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly, practically bouncing in excitement. "Now I don't have to worry about an early grave tomorrow when I go to meet Sakura!" Naruto said as he bounded into the kitchen and placed the key safely on the counter.

"The key stays right on the counter. See? If it isn't there in the morning then it isn't my fault!" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief as Naruto shouted the defensive statement, standing up off the floor.

"Great. Now, can we go to bed? It's late and your stupid games are exhausting." Sasuke muttered, already heading upstairs. Naruto agreed that it was getting kind of late. He stretched as he began walking towards the stairs before he suddenly remembered something very important, his eyes widened when he heard Sasuke open a door.

"What the hell did you do to our bedroom?!"

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**GUESS WHO HAS AN IDEA AT FUCKING 5:48 IN THE MORNING. **

**I suppose it doesn't matter as I haven't been able to sleep lately anyway. I'm lonely however, both of my best friends are asleep. **_**And don't ever wake Kiara up she will violate your soul. **_

**I changed my mind and instead of making this a separate story, decided to make this thing a series of cute, short Naruto oneshots. Someone said they wanted more cute stories, and I don't want to flood my account with all of this pointless fluff… People bitch about disliking Sasuke being a loving person but… I can see him that way. **


	3. Afraid of what, dobe?

**DATE WRITTEN: 10/18/13**

**TITLE: Afraid of what, dobe?**

**WARNINGS: Fluffy side of Sasuke.**

* * *

"_Crack!" _

Like a bullet shot, lighting cracked against the earth in an enraged display. Naruto's blue eyes caught the glint off of the flash of lightning as he glanced out of the window, his entire body shivering as the crash of thunder reverberated through the room.

"Damn storm." He muttered, his arms folded tightly across his chest as he glowered at the ground. The hotel bed he was sitting on was already mussed from when he flopped onto it earlier, when he first entered the room. Can you blame him? After nearly a week of being on this mission this hotel room was straight out of heaven! Even if it was just a modest, one-bed room.

He smirked, recalling the earlier argument he'd had with Sasuke upon walking inside the room when the pissy Uchiha had tried to tell Naruto to sleep on the floor. Like hell he would! They would be home tomorrow and he would have other work to attend to, he was making every second of this bed count. Sasuke could sleep on the stupid floor. Or outside, for all Naruto cared!

"_Crash!" _

Naruto gasped when a destructive echo burst through the land, realizing that the lightning must have struck a tree or something else. His heart began to race with adrenaline, his mind irrationally taking the storm as a threat.

He'd hated storms his entire life, ever since he could remember. When he was little he would hide somewhere in the home, since no one was around to tell him the storm wasn't dangerous. Storms reminded Naruto of a villain chasing someone down, the thunder was a warning and the lightning was the weapon. You had to seek cover immediately.

Naruto's hands clenched as another crack of lightning lit up the sky, sending more adrenaline coursing through his veins. _Damn it, it's just a storm! Nothing to panic over, you're safe inside! _

Naruto sighed. Well, he supposed he was thankful it didn't storm until they finished their mission! But he would've been much more thankful had it not stormed at all. He tilted his head up when he heard the shower in the bathroom shut off.

Maybe Sasuke would be less of a jerk now that he'd showered and cooled off. Fat chance, but hey, miracles happen! Naruto pursed his lips when rain began pounding against the window. Each drop was like some little monster begging to be let inside. Stupid cold rain, stupid loud thunder, stupid storm!

The door to the bathroom creaked open; steam from the bathroom filled the small room momentarily. Sasuke shook his dark, damp hair out of his eyes as he exited the bathroom. He wasn't wearing anything except a pair of sweatpants, leaving his chest exposed. Naruto scoffed, as if anyone wanted to see that.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with a disdainful look in his narrowed eyes, sighing. Obviously unless he shoved Naruto onto the ground, the blonde was stubbornly glued to the bed. Sasuke sighed, deciding to leave it alone since arguing with Naruto was about as useful as arguing with a rock.

The raven picked up his bag, placing his day clothes back into it and glancing over the scroll they had retrieved from Sunagakure. He didn't bat an eye when a rumble of thunder practically shook the walls; some storm they were caught in.

He hoped it wouldn't hinder their progress tomorrow. He noticed Naruto jump slightly on the bed, flicking his dark gaze towards the blonde. He raised a brow when Naruto pressed farther back against the wall, as if attempting to melt through it.

Naruto didn't feel Sasuke's piercing gaze, his attention was occupied with the violent crashes of thunder. Why was karma doing this, was he being punished for that time he tricked Kiba into eating that spicy ramen?!

Sasuke set the scroll down, turning back to Naruto with a calculative gaze. "Oi, dobe. What's wrong?" Naruto jerked his head to face Sasuke, his eyes widened as if he were caught doing something he knew better than to do.

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto huffed as he realized the name Sasuke had used. Uptight bastard, where did he get off calling Naruto all these insulting little nicknames all of the time! "And nothing's wrong!" Naruto said matter-of-factly.

Strictly to contradict his statement, lightning crashed to the earth and a booming echo shook the ground, causing Naruto to flinch. Damn it, it didn't have to be so loud! It was as if it was reminding Naruto that the storm was raging outside.

Sasuke smirked, much to Naruto's chagrin, walking closer to the bed. "Are you scared of a little thunder?" Sasuke's words lilted with mocking pity, earning a baleful glare from Naruto. Said blonde was sorely tempted to stand up and knock the smirk from Sasuke's pretty little face.

"No! It's just loud." Naruto muttered lamely in a poor excuse, biting his lip when lightning lit up their entire room, illuminating both boys with its intensity. Couldn't Sasuke just…go somewhere else for a while?! The Uchiha was the last person Naruto wanted to know about his little anxieties with storms. Yeah, karma was definitely abusing him at this point.

Sasuke's eyes softened slightly when Naruto bit his lip. Maybe he was being a bit cruel to Naruto, though he couldn't help teasing the blonde. It always got such an amusing reaction from him. Sasuke sat on the bed, his voice was dry of the earlier amusement. "It's okay to be afraid, you know." Sasuke said calmly, shifting so he was in the middle of the sizable bed.

Naruto's eyes flicked to Sasuke, prepared to tell him off for making fun of him, but Sasuke's expression was empathetic, making Naruto blink in surprise at the unusual display of emotion from the normally derisive Uchiha. _What the hell, did he hit his head on the mission? _

Naruto scoffed at the statement, pulling his knees to his chest. "Right." Naruto muttered sarcastically, leaning back against the wall. It wasn't like he even had an excuse to be nervous of the thunder, it was just...he didn't like it. Just like people didn't like spiders!

He was startled when a clap of thunder brought him out of his daydream, being caught off guard led to a surprised gasp leaving him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's resolute pride, leaning forward and wrapping an arm around Naruto to pull the blonde against his chest.

That act startled Naruto more than the freaking thunder had! His blue eyes widened in surprise as his face rested against Sasuke's bare chest. Naruto was a little unsure if the heat was from Sasuke, or if he was blushing… "Everyone is afraid of something. Just relax, the storm will be over soon if you don't focus on it." Sasuke said, relaxing into the bed with his arm still around Naruto's waist.

The blonde tilted his head up slightly, smirking at the rare show of affection. He pecked Sasuke on the lips before settling back down, leaving the raven teenager wide eyed in surprise. Sneaky little fox, wasn't he? Sasuke pressed his lips together, sighing in contentment as the warmth spread through him, lulling him into the first peaceful sleep either of them could get in a while.

Naruto smiled lightly, his attention focused on the steady beating of Sasuke's heart. A much more soothing rhythm than the thunder outside, which was dwindling down, as if realizing it couldn't torture Naruto anymore.

_You know, for a jerk, he's pretty softhearted. _

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I bet Sasuke would punch Naruto if he heard him say that.**

**I've toyed with this idea. I absolutely adore storms; rain, thunder, lightning, the whole deal. Yet I like stories where a character has a fear and their partner comforts them, and I've had a couple roleplays where Naruto disliked thunder. I have plans to do another oneshot later with Sasuke's fear.**

**If you have a oneshot idea for these two you'd like to see, leave a review. But keep in mind these are all fairly short, so…**

**I forgot to mention that their ages in this are always at least above sixteen. Because rereading this I realized it could come off as them being younger, but they're sixteen. Well… According to Narutopedia, Sasuke is currently seventeen… They literally changed the ages on everyone, including the information from part one, and it annoys me.**


End file.
